Mr Solo and Miss Jones
by SilverKelly93
Summary: We all know about the legendary Mr. Solo from U.N.C.L.E. But here is a look into his high school and pre-U.N.C.L.E years. Let us take a look through those teen age years.
1. The Meeting

I do not own any of the characters, other then Miss Jones.

Please read and review! It will help me to write more and faster! Also, please be nice this is my first UNCLE fic, and my first long term fiction.

* * *

Two teenagers were seated in a small office, neither looking at the other. The boy looked as though he had just come from a garage; he was dressed for manual labor, not school. His black hair was a mess, but cut to a decent length. He slouched in his chair as if nothing mattered to him. The girl on the other hand, well, let's just say the two were truly opposites. She was dressed in decent clothing and looked like she loved school more then anything in the world. Her light brown hair was cut in the stylish bob of the time and her posture was much more composed.

**"Mr. Solo, do you know why you are here this time?"** a well dressed important man asked as he entered the room. The man sat down on the other side of the desk of the two teens.

The teen girl hid a smirk at the boy next to her. She wasn't exactly sure why she was there, but she knew it was not a bad thing.

The boy, Solo, shook his head. There was so much this school had against him. **"No, sir, I have no idea what I did this time,"** Solo said calmly, without moving.

The principal shook his head with disbelief. **"You're failing multiple subjects, again. You are failing Analytical Math, Chemistry, and US History. This is getting to be too much. At this rate, you'll graduate at least a year later! Therefore, I have decided to have a student help you with your classes."**

Solo shook his head annoyed. He couldn't get held back a year. He needed to get away from this school as soon as he could. **"Who?"** he asked in a slightly bored tone.

**"Miss Jones? I am assuming you would be willing to help out Mr. Solo here. You are an exceptional student, and it always looks good for college,"** the principal stated as he turned to the girl.

The smirk on her face slid away, and was replaced by a look of shock. Help him? He was just a disgusting failure. How could she help him? **"Um, sure,"** she stammered once she got over the shock.

**"Good, then it is all settled. Both of you will need to work together to get Mr. Solo's grades up, while keeping Miss Jones's grades high,"** the principal stated. **"You two are dismissed."**

Solo stood up calmly and left the office, he was not planning on sticking around to talk to the girl. He figured he was failing at least one class, but three? What on earth were his parents going to say? All he knew for sure was that his mother was going to love this girl. He hoped his mother would not suggest dating. He was seventeen, he could pick whomever he wanted to date, and that girl was not one of those girls. She was just so….what was the word? Smug? Arrogant? Intelligent?

**"So for the record, I do not like this anymore then you do,"** the girl stated appearing next to him. **"I'll see you during eighth period study hall,"** she added before disappearing into the crowd of students.

* * *

As the story goes on the chapters will get longer, I promise! This is just the first meeting.


	2. Last Taste of Freedom

Author's Note

Let me start off by apologizing for neglecting this story. School is finally calming down enough to do other things. This chapter was written while sitting in US History, amazingly in the front row. If there are references to US History from now on, I'm sorry, but Robert Burns is affecting my writing with his lectures. So are my classmates, junior year will be interesting.

On that note I do not own any thing from the Man from UNCLE. And remember read and review! Till next time, peace!

* * *

Miss Jones had managed not to be late to her class. She was seated in the front row of the History classroom when the late bell rang. She already had her notebook open and her pen ready. She even had her homework on her desk. The class had been assigned to write an essay on the original Thirteen Colonies.

Miss Amanda Jones was a model student. She was never late and rarely ever was wrong. She was in the school's drama club, and was one of the better students in it. She was a straight 'A' student. She had great friends, and an even better her boyfriend.

Her boyfriend was perfect. He was top in all of his classes, and he rivaled Amanda in the classes they shared. He was the quarter-back for the football team, as well as captain. He was a grade above her and was already apply to colleges. He had even applied to Harvard, and it seemed he would have a good chance of making it in. Amanda never wanted to leave him. He was perfect. Maybe he was too perfect.

The late bell rang. The class went silent. US History. What an interesting bunch of students in this class. This was the advanced class, the one were all the smart kids were put. They knew their history well if they were put in this class.

The teacher always started off by reviewing what they had learned previously. He drilled the students by randomly asking each student a different question. No question was ever the same. The first question was simple, what were the Thirteen colonies. The teacher picked some kid a few rows away to answer. The next question was hers. It wasn't a hard one. What was the original capital of the United States? The answer was New York City. Hard to believe that the capital used to be only about thirty miles from where they were all sitting.

The questions kept going. They answered correctly, there wasn't time for error among these kids. The class flew by as well as the questions. She was in her natural place her, and she couldn't help but smile softly at that thought.

* * *

Mr. Solo wasn't doing to badly himself...

He was also completely happy where he was. Once he got over the fact that he had been late, he had managed to get lost in his work. His current work was rebuilding a Ford engine. He had all the pieces he needed, he even had a blue print, he just had to put the engine back together. That was an easy task for him, it got harder when he actually had to make some of the pieces. This was probably his fifth engine this year that he had put back together. He had seen so many different things wrong with each engine, that he could claim to be a master at car engines.

He was amazing with mechaincs, he could do almost anything with the right tools. He only wished the school would let him focus on this. But that was not the case, the school expected him to pass all his other main courses. Did the school have any idea on how difficult Trig is? Let alone trying to cram for all the regents as well? He hated his other classes, he hated the regents, he hated the rest of the school.

At least he had his most current girlfriend. She wasn't bad. Becca, or maybe it was Jessica. Some days he just couldn't keep track of which girl he was currently with. There were too many at times and he liked it that way. He wasn't the type to just pick one girl and stay with her. He was not cut out for marriage. Not that he had even thought about that.

Solo let his mind wander to each of the girls he had dated while working. He could easily fix an engine while thinking, he did that all the time! The girls in his head made the class fly by.

Only a few more hours of freedom before that Jones girl took over his spare time. If she was blond and didn't act so smart he wouldn't mind as much, but she was so dull.


	3. The First Lesson

**Author's Note**

Life is complete hell at the moment. Whoever thinks that high school is the best time of your life is so wrong. Things are getting better which means hopefully quicker updates on my part. But I have to put school first, so if I don't post right away its because I have exams starting next week.

Oh, and I think everyone should thank Solo's Girl for this chapter, because honestly I don't think I would have had the motivation to write this in a day without her reviews and encouragement.

-SaSa

PS- I don't own Napoleon Solo or anything else from the Man From UNCLE.

**

* * *

**

The bell rang signaling the end of seventh period. Before the bell had even stopped ringing the halls were crowded with students in their rush to get their books before heading to their next class. Two people stood in front of their lockers, but unlike everyone around them they weren't worrying about their books or classes at the moment. Instead Amanda and the boy next to her were too busy with their own problems to be concerned about class. Yes, the fact that she had to go tutor was in the back of her mind. But currently she had other issues to worry about.

**"Come on John. I know you were at another party; you called me completely drunk for a ride. So don't lie to me,"** Amanda stated her voice tense. Her eyes showed the anger, frustration, and hurt that she was feeling. She had her arms crossed over her chest facing the boy in question.

**"Mandy it isn't that bad. I mean it isn't like I hooked up with anyone. I love you, Mandy. But just because I'm with you does not mean I cannot go to a party once in a while,"** the tall, broad shouldered boy stated with a shrug. He had a foot up on the locker he was leaning on and his hands were in his pockets.

**"Every once in a while? You have been to a party at least every weekend this month, sometimes more. And you have got so messed up at these parties you can't even speak clearly,"** Amanda said, her voice raising with frustration. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

**"I am not your free ride. I am not going to pick you up again from another party. Don't even bother calling me,"** Amanda added after opening her eyes to look at him again.

**"Oh, you will. You will because you love me. And because you listen to me like a good girl,"** John stated with a triumphant grin. He stood up and took a step closer to her, looking down at the girl. **"I love you Mandy,"** he added before kissing her lips.

**"I love you, too, John,"** Amanda muttered as the boy disappeared into the mass of students.

Amanda opened her locker and grabbed the books she figured she might need to teach and help the lost Napoleon.

This so called lost Napoleon had seen everything that had just happened between Jones and some boy. It wasn't really his problem, but he had heard that last bit the boy had said to her. Yeah, Napoleon used girls and partied plenty. Yeah, Napoleon even dated two or three girls at one time.

But that was one thing he refused to do. He refused to use something so serious. He knew not to tell a girl that you love her unless you really mean it. You don't say it to use a girl. He also only used the girls that were asking for it, none of them were actually that decent or intelligent. And because honestly the girls wanted to be used. He knew that Jones did not deserve to be treated like one of those girls.

**"Hello, my sweet Napoleon,"** a girl's voice stated breaking into Napoleon's thoughts. The girl kissed his cheek and wrapped an arm around his waist.

**"Hello, Crystal,"** Napoleon stated absentmindedly as he glanced at the girl next to him. That wasn't Crystal. He couldn't remember her name. And honestly he didn't care.

**"Oh, so that's how it is Mr Solo. It was fun while it lasted,"** the girl stated as she step in front to face him. She brought her hand up and struck him across his face. **"My name is Sara,"** the girl added as she turned on her heel and headed into the crowd.

Napoleon watched her walk of into the crowd. He wasn't upset to see her go and he had no plan of going after her. His cheek stung; he had no idea that girl could hit. There was probably a bright red hand print on his face. At least it didn't matter since he was only going to the library to work with Jones. And he doubted she cared how he looked, for she had her own problems.

Napoleon glanced in the direction the girl had gone. He had to go that way for his locker was that way. Oh how he wished he could just avoid the girl. He easily made his way through the mass of students towards his locker. Although what he saw on the way was something he really wanted to forget. He had caught a glance of Jones's boy with his arms tightly around the blond that had just stormed away from Napoleon. And the two seemed to be making-out in the hallway, even though the boy was obviously taken. It was a kind of disgusting thing to see.

Napoleon shook his head as he opened his locker to grab his books. How on Earth did Jones put up with such a boy? Did she even know? And why the hell did it matter to him? Why did he care? He really shouldn't. It wasn't his problem, and he had done the same thing to a few girls.

By the time the bell rang Napoleon was in the library trying to find Jones. It didn't take him long; she was seated towards the back at a table near the window. The girl had a text book open and was writing almost feverishly. It was quite a strange sight to see, girl working hard in a text book to hide her pain. If he didn't have to worry about detention and failing he would have left. Napoleon Solo, charmer and romancer of the female population, could not easily handle an upset girl.

Amanda looked up noticing him. **"Have a seat,"** she stated, her voice steady and calm. Napoleon did as she said and took a seat opposite her, while she closed the book she had been working in.

**"Show me you notes from Analytical Math,"** she stated still calm. He just looked at her, amazed at the way she could keep her feelings to herself. **"Anytime this year,"** she added, before Napoleon grabbed his math notebook and slid it across the table to her. She flipped through the notebook, mostly basic math, graphing and pre-trig problems.

**"Ok, so what don't you understand the most? Graphing, equations, or the triangle things?"** Amanda asked as she kept her eyes on the notebook.

**"Graphing. I mean I don't understand how the equations turn into a graph. It doesn't make sense,"** Napoleon stated as he watched the girl.

Amanda shook her head as she opened her own notebook to a fresh page and a sheet of graph paper. "First off you must remember that y=mx+b. And y is this scale on the graph and x is this scale. B is where the graph goes through the y-axis," Amanda started off. She kept going, making sure to go slow enough for him to understand. She glanced at him to make sure he understood as she kept explaining. '

They spent all of eighth period working on the basics of graphing. By the time the bell rang Napoleon actually had an understanding of the concept for the first time in years.

* * *

I hope you like this! I wrote it in a short amount of time, but I think this chapter went the way I wanted it to. And I don't think it turned out too badly. So read and review! :)


	4. The First Test

As promised Solo's Girl! January is not yet over and I updated this! Haha.

And an update about life, I got into college and will be heading to Scotland for a semester! Also I updated my profile on here. Life is looking up, which means hopefully I will be inspired to write more for you guys. Keep up with the reviews, and check out some of my other stories!

_Sasa_

* * *

The First Test

Napoleon was seated in his first period math class nervously. He was roll his pencil back and forth between his hands as he waited for the late bell to ring. Today would be the first test he had to take since Amanda had been assigned to helping him figure this stuff out. He did not want another bad grade on the test, but he wasn't sure how much he could remember of what she had taught him. His eyes were downcast watching the pencil roll. He wasn't ready for this test. He was so sure he was not ready for it.

He flinched internally when the late bell rang. The test would begin as soon as the teacher passed out the paper. He swallowed as the teacher started placing tests in front of everyone upside-down. Once each student had a paper in front of them the teacher spoke. **"You will have forty minutes to complete this test that is it. If you are caught cheating you will get a zero and I will have a splendid chat with your parents. Now flip your tests over and begin."**

Napoleon flipped his test over quietly. He glanced over the test. It wasn't too complicated, or at least it didn't seem as hard as he was expecting. He started on the first question and slowly worked his way down the page. There were only ten questions, but it took him most of the period to complete it.

Once he finished the last question, he grinned. He had understood the questions. He had understood the math. He got it! He stood up and picked up his test quietly. He set the test on his teacher's desk before leaving the classroom. He was still a little bit nervous that he hadn't gone very well, but he felt a bit more confident then before. Now he just had to wait until the next morning to find out how he did. Lucky for him his teachers were quite efficient in their grading.

He had at least ten minutes before his next class. It really wasn't much time to do anything other then wander the school. First thing he did was go to his locker to grab his books for his next class. His locker was not very neat in fact something was smelling quite bad. He really didn't bother looking for the source of the smell. But he did have to dig for his English book.

He closed his locker with his textbook in hand. The bell rang as he turned around almost immediately a rush of students entered the hallway. It was amazing how quickly the noise level changed in the school. He made his way through the crowd of students, aiming for his English class.

The rest of the day went by quite normally. The math test was out of the way and it was not nagging at Napoleon anymore. He once more at a little bit of freedom, true he still had to study and work at these things. But there wasn't a math test hanging over his head for a few weeks. 8th period rolled around and for once he really was not dreading it too much. Maybe it was because for once he was understanding things in school. He actually understood what the teachers were talking about, one of the first times.

When he arrived in the library he went to the normal table in the back that Amanda seemed to have claimed. Usually she was already there waiting for him to arrive. Actually sometimes he kind of just guessed that she lived here. The odd thing was, was the late bell had rung and there was no sign of her yet. That was strange for her. He had only talked for a short time, but he already knew that it was odd for her to now show up. She was always early for everything. He waited five more minutes before he finally gave up on her coming.

Something was wrong but he had no idea what. And he had no idea why he cared. Shouldn't he be more excited about the fact that he didn't have to work on studying today?


End file.
